A Story In Which Edward Shares A bed With Bella
by Kizmet The Khaleesi
Summary: Edward works by night, and sleeps by day. Bella sleeps by night and works by day. They both rent the same bedroom in Alice's apartment. Time sharing a bed between them. What could possibly go wrong? All human. One Shot. M


A Story In Which Bella Shares A Bed With Edward.

One shot.

"Alice, I am not strictly homeless. I am sure my Dad will let me sleep on his couch or something."

"Bella, that is ridiculous. My brother works every single night at the hospital, and sleeps all day. You work all day and sleep all night. There's no reason you two can't both use my spare bedroom. Jasper and I won't disturb you, we are up in the loft and the spare bedroom is on the ground floor. I will get another key made and you can move in today. It will be fun."

"Where will my clothes and stuff be?"

"Theres a massive closet in the room and Edward, being a man, thinks six outfits and two pairs of shoes makes a complete wardrobe. He always wears scrubs to work anyway so he may have a point. But it means, there's tons of space for your clothes. And I have seen in your closet, Bella. You have about six outfits yourself anyway. We will be shopping."

I sighed. It would be the price I paid for cheap lodgings. College fees took up most of my small income from my job in the library. I needed cheap and clean and safe lodgings. Alice's apartment was in a secure building and was as safe as any condo in Seattle.

But I plan to get more shifts and save up for a place of my own, in time.I have a small savings account where all my birthday and Christmas money is adding up, as the start of this fund.

I have never met Edward even though I have known Alice for years. He was away in NY at college when we were in high school and when we were in college, he was doing his residency at some hospital or other so I just never met him.

If he was as huge as her other brother, Emmett, the bed would be a king size. I would love that. A bed large enough to roll around in all night.

Pity I had nobody to roll around with.

Alice opened the door and led me straight to the room. Her brother had just left for work, so I looked at the enormous size of the bedroom, and the massive walk in closet.

"Just rent me the closet, its bigger than my last apartment" I joked. Sort of. It may be true.

The bed was king size, yay, score one for Bella, and it was stripped bare.

"I told Edward, he has to strip the bed before he leaves, and you have to do the same. That way it will be entirely your own space in the hours you are here."

"How does Edward feel about this arrangement?" I asked.

"He is fine with it. He never brings girls back anyway so he only uses the bed for actual sleep. And you will be getting home after he starts his shift so you won't even see each other. Its perfect, Bella. I will have my best friend living with me."

Alice is kind of hyper and I love her a lot so it should be fun. So long as she doesn't drag me to too many malls. I hate shopping.

We carried my clothes and bedding in and I finally appreciated the seven sets of sheets my mom had bought me. Five sets were still in their packets, unused. Now I can have fresh sheets every single night and wash them all on the weekend. I stacked the sheets in the closet on the shelf.

While I was in there, I looked through Edward's clothes. Alice had exaggerated as usual. Jeans, six pairs black, more jeans, six pairs blue. Black leather jacket. Blue denim jacket. Boots, ten pairs...hmm, more than my lousy six pairs. Vintage T shirts, about, say, two dozen. Band shirts mainly. Six plain white T's and six plain black T's. By the sizing, he was tall but much slimmer than Emmett.

Boxers, about two dozen pairs. Sox. Flannel pajama bottoms. Black wifebeaters. Hoodies. Maybe ten. Mainly black. Some band prints.

I hung my similar clothing up in the opposite side of the closet. I laughed. Six pairs black jeans, six pairs blue jeans, black leather jacket, blue denim jacket, three dozen vintage T's. Four plain white T's and four plain black. A Dozen hoodies, some bands. If he were shorter, we could have shared clothes as well.

My underwear and bras were the only vastly different articles of clothing. Black, lace thongs, white virgin lace thongs. Push up bras to make the most of my assets.

My sheets were all plain white because Renee insisted it was easier to just bleach them after a night of bliss. I wouldn't know, having not yet had my bliss broken in.

His sheets were stacked neatly and were all black. I felt the thread count, much better quality than my sheets.

My pillows had their embroidered slips on and they would remain in the closet by day.

Edwards pillows had plain black slips and were stacked in the corner. They still held his scent and I breathed it in. Wow. He smells like cinnamon and saltwater and sunshine. I would be borrowing one of these to cuddle up to in bed at night.

I inspected to adjoined bathroom and was shocked at it being full sized and having a luxury shower with six shower heads and a spa bath with jets all around. Bliss. This would be more blissfull than a friend sharing my bed time.

I made up the bed and went out to prepare dinner with Alice and Jaz. Rose and Emmett were coming over for a drink after dinner but I cooked an extra large roast as Emmett would start begging for leftovers as soon as he got here, despite having dinner at his home, cooked by his lovely wife. Rose said Emmett was insatiable, both at the table and in bed.

I wondered if Edward was too. Well, I didn't care how much he ate so much as how insatiable he was in bed.

I blushed at my own dirty thoughts.

I would probably never meet him.

Dinner was fun and I loved cooking for more than just myself and to my amazement, Emmett was not even hungry when he arrived. Rose had fed him well, it seemed.

I put the leftovers in the fridge and made my way to bed, after a blissfull shower which was surely illegal. It felt so good. My mind turned to my neglected girl parts. They needed some tender loving but with no boyfriend in my life, all I could do was resort to playing with my sex toys.I have to meet a boy and stick with him. My so called relationships so far ended long before the bed stage. I just found guys incredibly boring yet I still persisted. Had I actually slept with the boys I had dated, I would be a super slut. Thats how many useless men I have been out with.

I resisted experimenting with the various showerheads on my first night here, and just grabbed a good book out of my stash of romance novels and read about the handsome yet slightly bad boy who our virginal heroine was dating. He was a little edgy and unsafe and it titillated her and me as well.

Romance novels.

A cover name for housewife porn. I had collected these books for years and my favorites all had dogeared page corners from me rereading them over and over, especially the passages about wild, uncontrolled passion and sex. These writers sure knew how to whip a girl into a frenzy.

I wanted to reach into the books and borrow these incredibly hot lovers that these women found, for a few hours. They were all, naturally, much more well endowed than the average man, had been trained well and knew exactly what a woman needed and wanted. Why aren't real men made this way?

I pushed my books under the bed and hoped they wouldn't be in Edward's way. He was a man, he wouldn't even look under the bed. Men don't check for dust bunnies.

I fell asleep with one of the black slipped pillows in my arms and visions of a sex god nipping and licking various parts of me and found myself moaning so loudly I woke myself up.

Darn. I should have tried that showerhead. My sex toy collection was out in the car, hidden in the glove box until I could find a secure hiding spot that would not reveal their presence to Edward Cullen.

I looked in the bathroom in the morning. Alice had allotted me half the bathroom cabinet and one drawer on the vanity unit so I decided if I hid my toy collection beneath my sanitary supplies, Edward would never do more than accidentally open that drawer and quickly close it again. And probably blush. Nothing like a packet of tampons to scare a man away.

I snuck my 'rabbit' and other stress relieving friends inside and hid them in an empty tampon box and shut it up and arranged the most embarrassingly labelled things at the front of the drawer.

I was confident my secret stash was safe now.

I stripped the bed and threw last nights virginal sheets into my hamper and got ready for work. I had just finished breakfast when I heard the outer door click open. Alice and Jasper had left already so I waited to see if someone was about to knock on our door. A key turned instead and there stood the most gorgeous creature God had ever made. Tall, slim, copper haired and green eyed. And freaking sexy as hell. Unfortunately, so was the girl hanging off his arm.

"Oh" he recoiled in shock at finding me there. "Ah, Isabella? Alice's little friend?"

Yes, Greek God, I am Alice's sandlot buddy. He made us sound about five years old instead of twenty two.

"I am Edward Cullen. This is, ah, Tanya, right?"

He turned to the gorgeous creature and she smiled a fake smile, clearly pissed he wasn't sure of her name.

"Hello, Isabel. I am Tanya Denali." I got the feeling she was more reminding him of her name rather than introducing herself.

Don't you love girls who deliberately get your name just wrong enough to put you down yet pass it off as an innocent error?

"Bella. Just Bella will do." I assured them both. I drank my coffee slower than necessary and watched the two of them want me to just leave.

This made me want to stay.

"So, Della, where do you work?" asked Tanya.

"At a big building full of books, called a library. Probably not one of your haunts," I answered just as bitchily. Edward was smirking and seemed quite amused.

I stood and slowly washed my cup then placed it in the dishwasher.

"What time do you start work, Ella?" she asked. I should call her Tonya. Or Sonya. Or BITCH.

"Nine o'clock. I have ages yet," I assured her. It was a lie. I had to bolt right now or I would be late.

"So, Helen, this is embarrassing, could I borrow..."

"Yes, whatever, help yourself." I cut her off and waved over my shoulder as I left, banging the door behind me. Good luck if you are hoping to borrow a condom because the only packet I ever bought were long out of their use by date as they sat unopened in my closet drawer.

Work was a bitch as the students all clamored for the same text books and argued about who should borrow them first and share them with their dorm buddies.

Finally my shift was over and I raced to class.

It was a lecture on English Literature.

I was dumbfounded to see the Professor doing the lecture was none other than blond bimbo, Professor Tanya Denali.

The lecture was interesting and delved deeper than any I had attended before and I upped my opinion of Edward's bed mates.

I hoped he had changed his sheets before I got home.

I intended eating last nights leftovers for my solitary dinner but the plate was sitting empty in the fridge with a note on top.

"Delicious. Sorry, I hope you weren't saving this."

I scowled at the loss of my dinner but smiled that he liked my cooking.

I checked he had stripped the bed.

I needn't have worried. The mattress was stripped bare.

On my bed sat a box of tampons. I was confused, and I picked them up, along with the note beneath it. Same beautiful copperplate writing.

"Tanya needed to borrow some ladies supplies but this box seems to be mispacked...you should demand a refund." I opened the box but I already knew it was the box hiding my sex toys.

I blushed red even though there was nobody here to witness my shame.

God, I hope I never come face to face with him again.

My mood was very different and I didn't even consider allowing myself any relief from my little plastic friends. I felt mortified every time I even thought of them.

Early in the morning I half woke myself up, with my moaning and thigh rubbing, as I dreamed of a copper haired God with his face between my thighs.

This went on for weeks. In my dreams I was pleasured and taken by Edward on a daily basis.

I still had no luck finding myself an honest to God real boyfriend to relieve my stress.

I continued to cook extra food and leave it in the fridge and he continued to steal it and leave me thank you notes, which I collected and saved.

About six weeks after I moved in, I woke myself as usual with my moaning but I felt the bed sink as someone sat beside me and a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

"Is there anything I can help you with? I heard you calling my name."

"You shouldnt be here yet," I growled crossly.

"I should indeed. It seems you have slept in. Too many erotic dreams, keeping you up at night, maybe."

I felt his hand slide under the sheet and head towards my whiny ladies bits and tried to snap my legs together but his hand was already in the way and all I did was trap it there.

He started to stroke my folds and I couldn't help but buck into his hand and my head fell back as he took me closer to Heaven.

"Is this better than your little friends in the box?" he asked as he circled my clit in a truly wondrous manner, causing me to moan louder than before.

Knowing he was probably something of a manwhore who brought home girls of whom he wasn't even sure of their names, merely meant he would probably be good at what he did.

I felt my legs drift apart and he chuckled and lifted my Tshirt up from where it covered my thighs. And I never wore panties to bed.

"Beautiful," he murmured, nudging my legs further apart and they went willingly. Whore legs. He then disappeared somewhere down there. Oh, there. I felt his hard tongue tracing where his fingers had been and the tension instantly built up in my body.

I wanted to scream for him to stop as we had barely exchanged two words, but my tongue decided to go on strike and nothing but lusty breaths left my mouth as he sucked and nipped and pressed my clit into submission.

It was building up so slowly, I thought I would explode in frustration and when I was about to peak, he pulled away and blew cold air onto my out of control boiling bits.

I pushed myself closer to his mouth and heard him chuckle again.

"Not so impatient, my girl, it will be all the better for the wait. I know what will be best for you so just go with me. It's better if you almost get there and then don't quite peak and then we begin again a few times. But it will be amazing when it happens, I promise you that."

He started again and I was determined to finish this time so I tried to hide how aroused he had made me but he pulled back again just as the good bit was about to start.

"Third time lucky, this time you get to really let go and your orgasm will blow your mind," he murmured and started again.

I was panting and shaking, eager to let go, in no time at all.

The explosion between my thighs rocked me from head to toe and I forgot to breathe and felt darkness taking over.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe" he whispered and I opened my mouth and gasped some air in.

"You really want to be awake when I fuck you," he whispered.

Oh, I did, I did. Didn't want to miss that.

His iron hard erection pushed against my thigh and I worried it may split me in two, but whatever. It was a risk I was willing to take.

"Can I come inside now?" he asked, like there was any chance I was going to say no to him.

"Yes, please," I gasped and forgot to act like I wasn't an instant whore.

Instant whore Bella, just add Edward. No stirring necessary.

I felt him slide inside me and I waited for the pain and misery every book spoke of but I guess many a tampon and various sex toys had rendered that particular roadblock open and clear for traffic.

He plunged in slowly then pulled out and I froze, fearing he was leaving but he thrust straight back in and I bucked towards him as the pleasure began again.

My God, he was a doctor, right? He certainly knew his way around female anatomy.

His fingers started drawing swirls and circles on my clit and exciting it again and I felt his largeness filling me as I tightened around him. So this was sex. Why didn't I explore this option a whole lot earlier? I sadly knew my little rabbit and friends would never satisfy me again.

He started to hit some hidden spot deep inside and I felt myself start to come from both areas and my head really did threaten to explode.

"Edwarddd" I screamed as he pushed me over the edge, off the cliff and into the turbulent waters below.

I felt him pulse and release inside me and I wondered if I would survive this experience.

"Cop's Daughter Dies Of Pleasure," would be the headline.

He finally stopped jerking inside me and fell to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Amazing. Someone taught you well."

What?

"Um, actually, you were the first," I muttered. Probably should have told him that earlier.

"What?" he asked lazily.

Then it hit him.

"What the hell?"

"I just said, you were my first lover," I muttered again and dodged for cover.

"Shit, Bella. I just took a virgin," he sighed.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you. It was an honor," he said.

"No, thank you. It was a wonderful introduction to sex," I replied.

"Would you do it again?" he asked.

"Now?" I replied eagerly.

He laughed.

"That may be a little soon, wait until you see how you feel when you have to walk around first. I will be home same time tomorrow morning."

"I should go to work," I said, even though I was clearly quite late today. I would be taking up my Boss's suggestion that I start my shift an hour later in future. It suited her better, but I'd only agreed to think it over, because it hadn't previously appealed to me. Now it seemed ideal.

"Shower first," he said and jumped up off the bed, pulling me into the bathroom with him.

The water felt heavenly and he massaged shampoo into my hair then his hands gradually slid lower, tweaking my nipples which instantly set me on fire between my legs.

I sighed and leaned towards him as he stood behind me.

"Bend over, hands on the bench there," he instructed and I felt him slide in from behind. My God, it was a tight fit in this position. He pulled out and pushed in and the whole time he kept up a monologue.

"So tight, so wet, so sweet, fuck, I love your pussy, Bella."

I loved my pussy too, at this moment.

He thrust in harder and I got lost in the sensations as he pumped us both to ecstasy and I screamed his name again.

"Bella, Bella, beautiful Bella," he chanted as he came deep within me. His arms wrapped around me and he held me tightly, close to his chest as we both rode out the aftershocks. It was amazing, and I felt something change between us.

He silently kissed the top of my head.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing to me? I fear I may become addicted to you."

We washed each others bodies silently, in adoration and he caressed every inch of me.

"I want you every day, in every way," he told me.

"Good, because I want you again and again," I admitted to him."Whoever taught you did a good job." I threw his words back at him.

"You were my first, Bella," he admitted and I stared open mouthed at him.

"I read your books while you were at work. My life has always been so busy, with medical school and hospital training. I delayed dating until now but as a result I have been so nervous about whether I could do this right and if I would last the distance the first few times. Would you come out on my first date, with me? Reading your semi porn books gave me the idea to simply copy what the sexy hero did. Those books had some damn good ideas in them."

Oh yes, they did.

I decided to spend my apartment fund on a few new books instead.


End file.
